


Babies and Bruises

by Ziall_Niam_Babies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Abusive Zayn, Cheating, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Niam_Babies/pseuds/Ziall_Niam_Babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One night." Louis whispers, smiling through his tears. "One night where I can be yours and you can be mine..."</p><p>Or: Zayn hits Louis. Louis cheats on Zayn. Some mistakes can't be forgotten. Sometimes, people can't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I've never started a chaptered fic and finished it. I really like this idea and I really hope that I stay inspired to keep up with writing it. And in no way is this story intended to romanticize abuse or rape or anything like that but I will warn you, it will contain those aspects more than once so if that is something that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

"Is he home?" Harry asks solemnly, dabbing at the small cut above Louis' left eye. Louis swallows thickly and nods.

"I left him..." He whispers and Harry pauses, then shakes his head in annoyance.

"But you'll be back... Right? Because that's how it goes, doesn't it?" He asks, giving Louis a look of disbelief.

"You'll go back to him tomorrow. You'll go running into his arms like he's the one who protects you from people like him, but, no, that's me who does that. And you'll be running to _him_." Harry rambles throwing the bloody rag into the sink, then running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sick of it, Lou. I'm sick of worrying about you. How am I supposed to sleep tomorrow night and every night after that knowing that you'll be sleeping next to him? Next to that _monster_?" Harry asks, angry tears blinding him. Louis watches guiltily from the toilet seat, his heart pounding. Because he knows Harry is right. He knows he'll go running back to Zayn in the morning. He knows he'll forgive him even without an apology because Zayn would never apologize for any mistake. He would never take responsibility for his actions. He doesn't know why, but he knows.

"I'm sorry, Harry..." He croaks out sadly, the guilt in his eyes burning straight into the fire behind Harry's. As they look into each other's eyes from across the small room, Harry sees everything Louis is thinking, he sees it all. And Louis knows this. Louis is grateful for this. Because if Harry didn't know him like he does, he wouldn't know that Louis loves him more than anyone else in the world, and how he ended up with Zayn instead is beyond any based knowledge either of them can think of.

"Don't be sorry, Lou... _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for yelling, it- it just... It's frustrating and heart breaking and terrifying seeing the most precious person to your heart living the way you do. I just... I want to give you a better life, I know I could, I... I love you..." Harry trails off as soon as he's stood face to face with Louis. Louis looks up at Harry and cups his cheek with one hand, the other moving to toy with Harry's fingers, as his eyes water until he can feel them begin to overflow with tears that just need to be let out, and he- he just loves Harry so much. He wishes this could be his life.

"One night." Louis whispers, smiling through his tears. "One night where I can be yours and you can be mine..." He says shakily, his lips wobbling. Harry's heart seems to break even more, but he nods, closing his eyes, moving his fingers to Louis' cheeks to wipe his tears away, the same thing Louis does to him when he's upset. They stand there for a few seconds, letting the silence, letting the air, and the atmosphere settle around them.

And just like that, they're the only two people to exist. It's just the two of them. At this moment, they can be each other's.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions for me about the story or anything, feel free to ask. I will try to always remember to put a trigger warning before each chapter when necessary. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this first part. I'll try to have the next part up soon. x


End file.
